starfishmanifestofandomcom-20200214-history
Industrial Revolutions compared
This section originally appeared within the "Spiritual Intelligence" section of Part II of the Manifesto, entitled The Prophetic Dimension. This section, and where it appears within Spiritual Intelligence, is indicated below, followed by the text of the section * Normal Intelligence * Paranormal Intelligence * Biblical Examples of Spiritual Intelligence * Prophetic History in CAWKI * God's GPS * Amos 3:7 Principle * Ways not Works * Disciples that God seeks "Preach to the tree!" * Industrial Revolutions compared * The Inspiration Age (the 4th Industrial Revolution) * Prophetic Pictures * Benjamins * Prophetic Warnings * When the Stones cry out ---- But let us now have an initial look at the role of prophecy and inspiration from the perspective of well-known economic cycles that we have come to call Industrial Revolutions. ; Welcome to the 4th Industrial Revolution The one who knows the answer to the one-billion-dollar question: “What comes after the third industrial revolution?” holds the key to the economy of the future. It has been commonly accepted to speak of three industrial revolutions that have reshaped the economy and thus the face of the earth in recent history. An industrial revolution is a phase of rapid technological, economic, and social change that follows a base-innovation of such radical dimension that is groundbreaking in every sense and which, of course, revolutionizes the workplace. New jobs are being created, old forms of work vanish. ;The 1st Industrial Revolution It was 1769. After the groundbreaking invention of a machine using steam power to pump water out of mines by English blacksmith Thomas Newcomen in 1712, it was the pioneering spirit of James Watt that introduced the steam engine for industrial use. Steam power as a foundational power source took over from water and wind. Steam powered spinning machines were 200 times more productive than manually driven spinning wheels. This led to a revolutionary change of the human workplace, and forever affected everything, down to family structures and the thinkingpatterns of individuals. ;The 2nd Industrial Revolution The second industrial revolution began through the invention of electricity. Thomas Alva Edison invented the gramophone in 1877, and in 1879 the world stared into the first light bulb. Assisted by breakthrough developments in the chemical industry as well as using oil for the combustion engine, this lead to a technological revolution which profoundly changed life and economy at the beginning of the 20th century. ;The 3rd Industrial Revolution This was spearheaded by the invention of the computer. As early as 1941, German engineer Konrad Zuse built the Z3, the first programmable electromechanical binary computer. In 1971 the first microprocessor was hitting the market, and with it the first “micro-computer”: Altair 8800. In 1976 Steve Jobs and Steve Wozniak developed the first computer for private use: Apple 1. The rest is history. More than 575 million computers were in use worldwide at the beginning of 2005. Predictions say that this number will double by 2010. With the arrival of the Internet the information-age was born, dividing the world into Knows and Don’t knows – and created a historic wave of new ignorance, as people began to drown in information: Data, data everywhere – but not a drop to think! In 1990 the knowledge of mankind doubled every 2 years; today, it doubles every 5 months. Futurologists are predicting that in 2050, the human knowledge-base will double each day. But who can remain on top of this surge of information? Key questions today therefore are: how to organize exploding information, and: how to manage the chaos? In 1926, Russian economist Nikolai Kondratieff proposed the theory of long economic cycles. His thesis: waves arising from the launching of basic innovations launch technological revolutions that in turn create lasting change in leading industrial or commercial sectors. The five basis-innovations were: # industrial revolution (steam age); # steam railways and cotton age; # The steel and electricity age; # age of oil, car, and mass production; # information and telecommunication age. Today we float expressions like postmodernism or Generation-X, and many are busy with incantations of a “6th Kondratieff,” which is to say that we don’t really know what comes after postmodernism. Next: The Inspiration Age